The Spinning Fate Blues
by Dr.Doom23
Summary: When Team NILA has to try to rid of a large crime organization that has taken a deep hold of their home kingdom of Khamsin. They try to bring the fight to The Ladon Mob and this leads them down a path that as always will force darker paths to light and unveil some far worse and take it beyond simply stopping crime.
1. Another Spin of The Ball

_**==This job kinda sucks==**_  
>Nigel Coeur looked around as he walked down the street almost wondering what he was really doing her, another day and he was back doing this again. Sometimes he wondered if people just liked being in trouble other times he thought about why The Grimm always thought terrorizing the same spot was ever worth it if they kept being killed.<p>

Even wild animals know when to stop if they kept getting hurt. Well it was not his place to philosophize any how. The people walked around him barely gave him notice, that was another thing that bugged him. People always thinking that because huntsmen like himself do this that means that it is okay to walk around thinking themselves invincible.

"Good Grief" he muttered under his breath as he carried a suit case with him. He was close and in a few minutes things would pop off.

As though the fates seemingly knew his thoughts, roars sounded as people started to run away. Some would bump into Nigel as he calmly set down his case and opened it. A pack of Beowolves entered the outskirts of the city, some claimed it was territory, others think there was something wrong with the city.

As Nigel pulled out the contents, the gauntlets fitted perfectly as they started to preform some quick balancing checks with the air vents and dust usage. He only knew abut one thing that mattered with The Grimm, it was how to kill them.

His Ebony Typhoon around his hands he decided to charge. The creatures looked over and seen his well though out strategy and decided to try it out for themselves. One leaped with claws at the ready, with a quick move back the claws nearly scratched his face and he decided to give it a right of his own directly to its face knocking it far back.

The next one seemed eager for a beat down as Nigel dunked under a powerful swipe grabbing it by the stomach and delivering a suplex. He let go jumping over it and smashing down with his fist crushing its skull.

He looked up with smug satisfaction, only to see twelve more. Disappointment was the only thing Nigel felt, he wanted more. Something ran through the pack and it was quick and big. Nigel really wondered if Fate liked being cruel as it was an Ursa.

On it's rampage it knocked up a car right at Nigel.

"Aw Hell" Quick thinking set in as Nigel jumped over the car and with a powerful step used it to propel him at a leaping Ursa.

"AIR Release 1" The Vents in his gauntlets started to flare up pushing him down towards them beast.

"Ebony Overdrive!" The gauntlet started to glow purple as the fist collided with The Ursa's head knocking down to street with the added pressure of his gauntlet still driving it down. He pulled the fist back ready to deliver a final fierce punch but the animal thought quickly and knocked him back.

He landed on his feet, the creature roaring as it got ready for another attack.

"You want do this Yogi, Then Come get you some!" He charged anf the Ursa followed suit as he was about to connect the hit someone grabbed on to his shoulder. Then someone started to jump on to that shoulder in order to jump off of it knocking Nigel on his but.

He looked up as one of his friends used one of their legs to ram into the head of The Ursa. Something fired over and over until his friend used the momentum to push through and destroy the Ursa's upper half with a powerful blast.

"Irving? Damn it I had that big bastard!" Irving turned to him and made a wide grin. Irving Huile had lost most of his body in the past and he did not want to lose more, especially his teeth. The Reason for that story was that he always wore a mouth guard with the words '''GO! GO! IRVING!''' engraved on them, showing up now with his big smile.

"Should have moved faster Nigel" Irving wasted no time with the reload on his robotic leg. He moved faster as there was still Beowolves to deal with. Nigel grinned, he knew there was only one way to shut Irving up. He would have to get a higher kill count.

"No Fear!" Nigel yelled as he made his third charge of the day.

_**==What A Heavy Day==**_  
>"And that is how you guys handle everything, running in like a bunch of idiots" Lloyd Lupino was not happy at their grand plan of running ahead and not waiting for his plan.<p>

Irving merely shrugged.

"They were some weak beasts, whatcha need a grand plan if they can be picked off easy" Lloyd was in a irritable mood, they were in some small dank hotel due to this being the best they have. And on top of that this mission was push over easy and he still wanted to make sure everything went right.

"Yo Irving if something went off that we didn't know about like oh I don't know an Ursa attacking wouldn't you want to be sure to have plans for it" Irving was quick to retort.

"Oh the thing that we can handle, that we been handlin', will spell our doom as freakin' if!"

As Irving and Lloyd bickered Nigel stared out the window. Every since they finally cleared to go on missions Lloyd's dad went out of his way to make sure they did this little baby care missions.

"Man I really wish we could do so much more" Nigel muttered under his breath.

He knew to tune them out as they would be like this for hours. He knew that there needed to be a peacemaker and he was not the guy to do it. He continued to look at the streets below and noticed something.

Some woman was running into an alley below, three guys following her. It wasn't his problem, he only had to play exterminator, not hero, he could just continue watching the nice scenery and just ignore this non problem.

He only had that thought for a few seconds before it was clear what he needed to do.

"Aw Hell" He already through the door before either of his team mates knew he left. He was down the stair and out the door, he knew that it would always be his problem, even if he didn't want it to be.

He was already outside and made his way down the alley.

_**==Give Me a Break==**_  
>"You know you can't just leave like that if she finds out, you can't just run" The thug made clear his intentions as Nigel slowly walked up to the scene. The woman in question was being pushed to wall.<p>

"Look, I can get things set up let me talk to Mary" They all looked around, some with horror.

"Ya don't want to meet Mary trust us" The thugs started to back off.

"Just tell her that Alice is willing to pay her debts Mary's way alright!" She pushed pass them in a huff, One of the thugs didn't like this blond woman hitting into him and on reflex turned to hit her.

This was suddenly stopped by Nigel giving a hard punch knocking the man away. The other thugs turned ready to attack but was stopped by Alice.

"Look if you guys fight here and hurt whose looking for Mary, won't The Queen be mad" Alice looked over at Nigel.

"Come one let's get out of here" He was a surprised at the sudden change as the rest of the guys but followed her anyway. As they walked the streets Alice suddenly spoke up.

"Thanks for trying to help, Guy" Something was seriously not clicking with Nigel.

"You're welcome I guess" Alice merely smirked.

"I have been trying to avoid Mary for a few weeks now, thought I could out run 'em so I could get some time away from her but oh well" Nigel had a million questions but as he took the time to try and think of a good one Alice called up a cab.

He finally had one thought up but she was already in the car. He was going to go up of the window and ask if she needed any help with this Mary but the car already drove away.

"Good Grief"

_**==This is what happens==**_  
>As Nigel returned to the room, it seemed that the argument was picked back up after he left. Though they did take the notion to look to who entered the room it didn't stop that argument. Or at least That was until behind him someone stated.<p>

"I asked around, no one can help me find out who I am" Nigel turned around as his other friend took off his blue coat and put it aside. He adjusted the cloth around his eye before sitting down.

"We got another town to hit so maybe you can find out there Rey" Azure looked at Nigel with a downcast eye. The argument died there as Irving and Lloyd decided to sit with there friends.

"Maybe there is some answers in Avalon cause that is where our next stop is" Lloyd claimed as he looked at his scroll. Nigel decided the strange moment had to be brought up.

"Guys, I got to tell you what happened today" He went on about Alice and Mary and The thugs that started to freak out at the mention of the name. Lloyd started looking over something.

"The Hell? Ladon?, guys that is our next mission" He showed off his scroll and all of it was about The Ladon Mob. They would have to help the local police stop them.

Nigel was getting really annoyed, he hated it when Fate decided to use irony on his wishes. He protest all he liked though but in the end tomorrow would come and Remnant would still keep spinning not worried about his woes. No matter his complaints it was another spin of the ball.


	2. The Joker and The Thief in The Night

_**==Why head down The Rabbit Hole==**_  
>"So your big plan is to go along a little journey around town for a lady you barely know, for a scrap of information that we are not sure she knows, all of this to a day before we have to leave" Irving was already prepared for the anger that Lloyd was going to give over this sudden change in schedule.<p>

Irving watched on as Nigel readied his reasoning. Irving didn't really care what was going to happen he was itching for a fight and would be happy with it either way.

"Look we can't go in there blind, even then we are going to be working with the local police, any information we could dig up would be some good" Lloyd sighed as he looked at all the things around him already packed and ready to go.

"Damn it, alright like I said you have one day, me and Azure will get everything ready and report that we are going to have a small delay but that is all I can do" Nigel nodded as Irving grinned.

"I think I might have a good idea where someone may get tied up in a place like that" Nigel made his way out the door. Irving had a feeling he knew where they were going. It was a great place to unwind in the quiet little city. The Place was probably one of Irving's favorite places ever "The Shamhat Tavern".

_**==The ever present problem==**_  
>As Irving walked in it was the great usual amount of debauchery that he loved. The ever present smell of beer, sweat and jovial times, His grin was wide though Nigel wasn't here for any of that. He took his seat at the counter; he started talking up the bartender.<p>

Irving looked around keeping an eye out for the girl and trying to sneak a drink from one of the tray carrying dames. He got his score as he grabbed one from a girl to busy chatting up her gal pal.

As he made a quick walk over taking a sip, he heard bits of some sort of conversation.

"Mary, she really digs that girl" He started to sit down close to this wanting to make it look casual as they spoke. The place was usually muffled out with talks from every part of the table but Irving had always been able to keep keen on his hearing when he needed it.

"Who Alice, that girl keeps on talking about Ladon in this town then we gotta go to Erik so he can arrange an accident"

"I wouldn't say that too much, The Big Guy usually picks up on that" Irving took another sip, tonight was getting interesting. That was until someone pushed his shoulder, he turned to looking at a unhappy Nigel.

He was going to ask what's up before looking at a number of thugs behind him.

Irving smiled; he figured there was two ways this situation was going to go.

"So are we given our friends a hand or are we going to leave quietly" Nigel smirked.

"Was going to walk until one of them spit in my face, let's give a hand" Irving grinned as he took his bottle and threw it at one of the goons. As he fell back the others were quick to jump up and attack Nigel quickly turned around laying one down with a punch.

This started a chain reaction in which fist were flying everywhere and more people started to join the fray, as it grew Irving loved it but the fun had to end. Irving always knew fun the fun ended when somehow he was being picked up and thrown out of a window.

As he lay on the ground he started to wonder why this blondie was staring down at him. Even weirder was when she dropped a piece of paper and walked pass him with little acknowledgement.

He sat up, his back detesting this movement vocalizing it through pain. Though by the time he got up he noticed that the girl was not alone, the grim face of a man in a tan coat followed behind. Irving wasn't sure why but every alarm in his mind went off.

As Irving made his way inside Nigel was holding off a number of thugs while swinging a chair.

"Alright Ya Bastards who want IT! " They were geared up for attacking him at once before a mere cough quieted them all. He walked forward watching as the other quickly moved out of the way.

"You are causing a great deal of commotion in my establishment" The man merely stated, Nigel decided to give a dejected shrug.

"And you'd be The Big Man I take it" The other man looked annoyed.

"Jason, my name is Jason, and unless you want to be arrested for property damage and attacking my employees I suggest you leave" Nigel was going to make a curse word filled retort until he noticed Irving behind him waving a note. Taking it as his que he got out of there before noticing Alice and many of the other staring at him.

_**==A Trick of Paranoia==**_  
>They walked down the street Irving told him about what was given to him but Nigel couldn't shake the feeling that reading that info out loud would somehow be dangerous. He stuffed the note in his pocket; he would look it over when they got back.<p>

"So, you guys are the two looking up Ladon?" They both turned to a man in black; he was sitting cross legged on top of a car, he looked at them with a grin.

"Who wants to know?" Nigel didn't have Ebony Typhoon with him, he wasn't sure if how this fight was going to turn out.

"Duane, Duane Trojan My amigos, and I suppose The Big Man is the one that really wants to know, He even has an assignment for you" Irving was uneasy, but he was always ready for a battle.

"Like that building behind ya?" They both turned around as Duane stepped down from the car. Nigel gave it a look over before turning back to Trojan. It was a fairly small house in this city, modest at best, right for a family. That thought alone made him realize the implications of Duane's next words.

"That house is rigged with explosives, A family that didn't want the comfort of Ladon" He held the trigger with one hand. Irving and Nigel made a step closer but this caused him to slightly go over the button.

"I'll keep it simple fellas, There is a incendiary inside that will go off and burn it to the ground, one of you go in and try to find it, the other has to fight me, try to play smart and this goes off" His grin widened and in almost blinding speed Nigel ran into the house. The trigger shrunk size as the button was suddenly covered.

"Alright then, you and me Jackhole it all comes down to this" He put the trigger in his pocket and pulled out a recorder, he started playing a few notes. Irving was slightly taken back by the sudden change up before charging. Duane quickly pressed a button on the flute and it quickly changed as the metal of it covered the entire instrument, expanding it and turning into a kali stick.

Irving saw the sudden change and attempted to turn this run in a drop kick. Duane moved out of the way, grabbing his leg pulling him in and crashing his newly formed weapon down on his skull. He then attempted to crush Irving's head with a mighty stomp of his boot as Irving hit the ground.

Irving quickly rolled out of the way and attempted for a sweep for the leg as he got up from the ground. It worked as Duane feel on his bottom. Irving took the advantage as he used his cybernetic knee to his face and with grand strength hit with enough force to make Duane fly into a car.

Irving made the next move, the knee of his mechanical leg opened letting barrel move outward. Irving smiled wide as he fired three shots. Duane dodged two of them but was hit with the third hitting him deeper into the car causing a large dent to be in it.

Duane pulled something out of his pocket. The detonator, Irving made a rush for it as Duane's finger was over the button until a large trunk crashed into him knocking him out.

Nigel walked out, his breath ragged.

"I don't know what the hell this guy's problem is, but that building was empty, only thing left in there was garbage and one trunk with one grenade" Irving let those words sink in, that would mean someone lied.

"What do we do with Big Diesel back there?" Irving pointed out the knocked out opponent. Nigel put a hand to his chin deep in thought.

"We'll wait it out, let the cops pick him up, and we will see from there" Irving merely nodded. He then realized something, he still had to give him that piece of paper that one lady gave him, just so he could make sense of it. He had little time to look at it, the note claimed it was from Alice. Something about a big secret.

_**==The turn of the wheel==**_  
>He stood before a large crowd tonight. It was the last thing before he left this town. He was The Big Man after all, his people needed to hear this.<p>

"Today we heard the score, one of our brothers was arrested, now we know he was important but don't worry, the test may have failed but due to some important friends he will be released within the day" The crowd murmured wondering what was going to happen. he wanted to make sure they understood what the score truly was.

"I'm not gonna lie, I know most of you are here for a quick buck, but many of you need to realize that the money you make may mean nothing to what we could accomplish here" That got everyone attention.

"What are we in the eyes of the public? I'll tell you, we are garbage, the scraps, we are the worthless broken trash the couldn't be nothing more the fodder" He looked at them waiting to see looks of anger.

"We Are NOT Worthless, I tell you now that we could show them the power that we gained together, We Will Not Let Them think for a second that us Broken Ladon are nothing but petty criminals, I leave this in your hands, show them that this is our town, not to the corrupt cops, not to The Mangy White Fang bastards, not to those condescending huntsmen who would sneer and spit at your faces then help!" The crowd was getting into it and he had to go in for the kill.

"We Will Show The World that they will rely on us to protect them, we are the only ones who can, this is our town and never forget that. If those parasites try to take our town then I want you to look them straight into eyes and yell one thing" They were quiet now.

"Tell Them, THIS IS MY TOWN!" He then started to chant with them; It's my town over and over as they got the point. He laughed and yelled with them. He knew he would leave this town with it safely protected. Now it was time to go home to Avalon, but first he would have to find out what problems were starting to rise up.

Jason Oeric had to find out if how well they did in his little test and how quickly he would have to deal with them.


	3. Get Back to where you once Belonged

_**==Every Day and always==**_  
>Fan-Friggin-Tastic, Lloyd simply wanted to greet his family at home, he merely wanted to get this mission over with and take down some criminals. It was supposed to be simple and straightforward. Now Nigel has told him that some that knows the inner workings.<p>

This is why they were going to walk to some abandoned warehouse, to meet some chick they barely knew and talk about something that could very well be a trap. Yet that didn't stop NILA from doing it anyway.

"So you guys came" Alice stood at large double doors as Team NILA had their own reactions at what was going on. Nigel wore a mask of indifference but was hoping that this was somehow going to help.

"Good, I have an informant that will help you guys take down Ladon" The doors opened seemingly by themselves as they stepped inside. The Area was darkly light, a few tables surrounded by chairs and charts. Lloyd could tell that the charts were in the diagrams of the city and it made him uneasy.

"So I guess she wasn't lying when she said she got some help" A woman in red sat with her feet on the table. Team NILA looked on ready for some sort for trick, she merely smirked.

"Look boys if you expect some sort of villain Cliché you won't get it from me" Alice turned to them signaling to sit as they got out of their fighting stances. Though for some reason this did not sit well with Lloyd.

"Alright I will make this simple, I need a way out of Ladon, The Big Man is planning something big and it's too dangerous, this is where you come in Lupino"

"What do you want for the information?" Lloyd had a feeling that she did not want to give up this info for nothing. She took her feet off the table and looked deeply at Lupino.

"Your Pops is connected, the info I'm giving will make sure Ladon is no longer a problem, I simply want him to make sure when the dust clears me and Alice are long gone" Alice sat down with her as Lloyd merely stared.

"Start with who you are and we can work from there" Lloyd calmly watched as she pulled out a file.

"Mary, Mary Shani, We'll Start with getting their attention then we'll get to the hard stuff"

_**==Stepping on toes==**_  
>Even after two hours Lloyd was still annoyed; she refused to give them everything. She claimed that if she did that then Ladon would be on to her and that could get them all killed. For now she gave up a plan and a large shipment of weapons.<p>

Now they were going attacking a boat. Nigel worked his way up to side as he quickly snuck on board chocking out the nearest man. The men on board were quickly worked through as Nigel and Irving swept to top deck. Lloyd and Azure already getting into the deeper levels, it wasn't grand three more levels as far as he knew.

The lower floors were empty until he reached the bottom. That was until he discovered the captain's quarters and the hallway leading up to it filled with the other knocked out thugs. Lloyd took a quiet step as he opened the door.

"Hello boys, looks like you caught me" Mary sat at the captains chair she then pulled something out fo the computer, Lloyd caught it realizing it was a flash drive.

"Didn't I say this part would be simple?" Her cocky grin was matched by Lloyd's own.

"Alright, now that you guys are officially stepping on Oeric's toes, I say squash 'em completely at Trojan's Club" Lloyd already made the call. His father would make sure that the found out about this data and the police would suddenly pick up a ton of evidence. He then turned to leave, he left her a written number for his father's personal scroll. This was to ensure that his father would deal with this individually.

But First, he had to meet the one person he hadn't seen in awhile.

_**==The Bad Wolf of Remnant==**_  
>"And all this happened in a day kiddo?" The office was not a large one, his father was the very face of Bad Wolf but even that didn't stop him having a small room that was only there for his father to work on, he preferred over having some overly fancy room anyhow.<p>

"Yes Dad, Nigel and I notice some pretty strange this happening and we investigated it ourselves, what we discovered could make a real dent" His father smiled, Lloyd felt a sense of pride.

"Good, my son that is damn good, I'll send word to the police and they will most likely take you up on your plan" Lloyd was told by Mary to focus on more of their shipments then on Duane Trojan.

But Lloyd had a better idea the cops could worry all about weapon and dust shipments. Team NILA wanted to take the fight directly to Ladon.

This was a time to get ready as he and his father decided to focus on discussing more important matters, business, family and what to have for dinner. He had time to bring up his informer in due time.

_**==Scary Superstitions==**_  
>He knew that there is a time and place for fear and paranoia. Jason refused to feel those now, what they were hit with recently was more then worrying.<p>

Then again, this was bound to happen and he planned for it, He looked over the data that would be lost on those computers and while it exposed some of the operations, they would never get the deeper plans.

"So what are we going to do" The words appeared on the screen of the scroll.

"Simple, Deal with the threat, minimize the damage, and move to the next part of the plan" Jason could already feel that there was a touch of arrogance to those words. Police and Huntsmen can be dealt with easily. All he had to do was plan for their next course of action.

"Come on Jason, planning ahead will get you so far, but underestimating enemies is never a thoughtful idea" He looked at those words, he did not underestimate, he was working with pure fact and the fact of the matter was that they could not beat him.

"I do not fear Huntsmen, but I do believe I have a traitor, the timing was too convenient" Jason stopped typing the response seemed to drag on forever.

"Fear not for The Traitor, if you truly followed my plan then only Mr. Zilar would be the one that knows of our true purpose, You should realize by now that Pandora's Box will spring forth what it needs to, Hope is such a splendid thing" Jason took a deep breath, he knew that what was planned could shake the pillars of heaven. What they had planned after that scared him.

"Thank you Mr. Sage, Everything will remain on schedule" The connection stopped and Jason knew that he had to get everything ready, He would have to call Erik Zilar, things would have to be speed up. He would show them that this was his town, and that the world was theirs.


	4. It's a Long Way to The Top

_**==A little glitch in the plan==**_  
>Azure knew of the plan, it was simple, they would ask a few questions, find out about Duane, then Lloyd would pretend to be interested in them and everything would give them the time to try and find evidence for the police.<p>

The streets were strangely clear as they got close to "The Midas Touch". Then much to his worry it was not as empty as they were led to believe, lined up was a large group of thugs.

"Hey look at that, just like The Big Man said, a bunch of stragglers coming our way" The moved in closer. Azure did not want a fight but before he could even try and talk this down he heard Irving yell out.

"Combat TIME!" Then a large shot blasted one of the thugs back shocking most of them until they decided to run in for the kill.

Nigel was the first to punch another in the throat. He ducked under a wild swing of a club and then grabbed the next swing smashing it in two. He took the piece and tossed at the thug's head before moving on as two more closed in. He blocked one attack and the next he slammed his fist into the man's midsection then hoisted him in the air throwing him into the other guy.

He got ready as more weapons were pulled out from the group. They moved in one was suddenly drop kicked then before they could press the advantage he got up from the group spinning his feet in the air. Irving made sure that robotic leg hit first as he got back to his feet.

With a grin Irving kicked one away and turned to the other letting out some sweet chin music as he turned to a distant one going to attack Lloyd. He let out another blast from the barrel hidden in his robotic leg.

_**==Crunching the numbers==**_  
>Lloyd turned to the next thug as he blasted past him.<p>

"Are you crazy!? You could have hit me!" He shook his head as he blocked an attack with his axe. He brought the weapon down punching another thug in the face and then kneeing the caught thug in the chest knocking him down.

He then pushed on the handle pushing downward towards the other side as a trigger flicked out from the hollow blade of the axe. He aimed and fired, streaks of color blasted through the air hitting several thugs away.

The front doors of Trojan's club burst open more enemies poured through. The door slammed behind them but as they made a step forward they were cut off by a shotgun blast. Azure held the particular shotgun staring at them with a single eye, daring them to make a next move.

One decided he had the guts and moved closer only to get hit with a whip, getting launched in the air and hit over and over as he finally ended when he wrapped it around his throat and throw him to the ground.

He then moved in letting it swirl around him hitting many as he moved towards the door. Nigel then moved towards the last mook and before he could say anything Nigel kicked him through the door.

_**==If you wanna be a Star of Stage and Screen==**_  
>As the mook flew through the door, Team NILA looked over into The Midas Touch and just like its name golden lights and grand music blared through as the stage light up. There above it stood Duane in his own office. With Microphone in hand he started barking out orders.<p>

"I gave you guys one order, make sure they don't come by and you can't even do that! Alright, 10,000 lein for each and if one of you get them all you will get a special bonus!" Then they started appearing out of the halls, and from the other balconies. Team NILA stood back to back, Nigel was as stone faced as ever, Irving was as always amused, Lloyd didn't hide his annoyance, and Azure just got himself ready.

"Alright, lowest count buys lunch!" Irving claimed as he dashed forward laughing all the way.

"Guess you guys are buying pizza!" Lloyd with axe in hand dashed like mad forward.

Nigel merely shook his head as Azure started to make pod shots with his shotgun. Nigel took a deep breath as other charged at him. With his gauntlets he tapped into the dust inside.

"Ebony Tornado Overdrive!" With wind spinning around his fist he slammed his fist into one of the thugs forcing it with enough strength that it knocked him away spinning into a group of thugs.

Irving had fun as he grabbed the neck of one of the thugs and smashed him into the ground with a DDT. He jumped back up spinning firing his leg weapon firing three rounds knocking them back. He grin widened as three more advanced on him, he ran up and quickly caught one up in a hurricanrana, Then jumped back up as he played a little sweet chin music to the next one.

Then before the other could make a move he slammed his robotic knee into him firing four more times than firing the last one making the next one go flying. He stopped to reload as Lloyd blocked an upcoming attack.

Lloyd was far beyond annoyed and he angered as he slammed his foot in the feet of his enemy then jammed an elbow into his throat. As the thug tried to regain his composure Lloyd quickly switched his axe into his gun mode and fired at his face knocking the man out.

Azure held them at bay with shot after shot; He quickly switched to his metal whip as he slashed at the ground. That was until the other three already rid of their enemies that they took down the last few. Azure knew that somehow it escalated quicker than it should have.

_**== Meet the First Challenger==**_  
>Duane was raging at the fact that everything was turning out this way. Jason told him that they were ready but now they had to resort to Mr. Sage's suggestion. He threw a table threw the glass, as it hit the ground it caught the attention of Team NILA.<p>

He dropped down standing on top of the desk.

"I merely wanted to injure you little bastards! Now I have to kill you!" As he yelled two walls behind him opened up and the growls of something large made itself known.

"I guess you idiots will have to see what Ash is about" He pulled out his flute; it turned into a kendo stick. He then turned a handle and it started sparking with energy.

He was ready to give these kids one hell of a battle.


	5. At Paranoia's Poison Door

_**==A Chaotic Foreboding ==**_  
>-Three Hours Ago-<p>

"Are you sure this is a good idea" Duane was not happy with Mr. Sage's "Suggestion" as Jason looked over a case filled with dark red vials.

"We need to make men fast, that team is going to start breaking down and we don't have the time to play nice" He took them out, deciding to start inspecting them.

"If there is a traitor then we know that he or she might have told them to come after you, you have a reputation Duane"

Duane rose in eyebrow, He wouldn't be surprised, besides Mary he was the first people knew when it came to the Ladon Mob. They would go to The Midas Touch if that were the case, but he knew he could take care of this problem. Why would they need this big science experiment?

"So what is that?" He could raise his opinion but he never had to do this before, why do it now.

"Ash, He said this could get us the strength to do something more, I already have two men signed up for our needs" Duane just put his faith in Jason and hoped that it would be enough.

_**==A little something monstrous ==**_  
>Two creatures that were once men stepped through the openings in the walls. They were large, scaled creatures with the teeth large that made it clear they were ready to devour anything. They stretched through their clothes as though they just recently grew to the size, their veins glowing an eerie red.<p>

"Aw Hell" Nigel claimed as he charged forward grabbing a nearby table throwing it at the creatures. It moved in quickly and smashed it away only for Nigel to turn up with his fist ready to unleash a powerful punch.

Lloyd decided that he needs to do a very important skill, taught to him by his father when he did not have the weapons that they needed. That great plan was to run away.

"Irving! Scoop Loops!" He ran as far to the entrance. Irving smiled as he was already ahead of him. He stood his ground and Lloyd was quickly helped by Irving by being a springboard and Lloyd jumped higher backwards, afterward Irving unveiled his leg cannon firing as Lloyd landed on top of the creature with axe in hand he started to crack down.

He continued as the creature started swiping at him, one of the claws caught into his coat throwing him off. The yell of Lloyd getting thrown to a table did not deter Azure from charging shots after Nigel made one of the creatures stumble with a punch.

It did not seem to heed these attacks and it charged forward seeing Nigel as the main threat, but that did not mean that Azure wanted to be left out. He started his own fight by wrapping around the neck of the large beast. It nearly pulled him right off his feet, but with a firm planting of feet to the ground he made sure that the creature was going to fall over with Nigel's Next punch.

"That was a Five Hundred Dollar Jacket you bastard!" Lloyd came roaring back axe raised overhead and with a deepened rage Lloyd caught a good deep stab in the creatures back of its head. He decided that if it took a hole out of his coat then he would take his out the creature's head.

He didn't relent as Irving moved forward and leaped wanting to get in on the action, the moment he tried this the creature acted quickly reacted grabbing Irving and swinging him around in order to hit away Lloyd from its head. The creature quickly grabbed Irving's robotic leg tearing it in half before throwing him away as well.

The creature fell but that did not mean it lay down quietly, it started to trash around as it tried to pull itself back up. One of its claws grabbed on to Azure's whip pulling him closer and but they decided to not let this creature even have any breathing room as Azure started firing from his shotgun.

Nigel started raising his fist allowing dust to pour over it and quickly get twirled with the wind.

"Ebony Hurricane Overdrive!" With a mighty release of the fist to the creature's face creating a small break in the dance floor below its head.

The other creature charged causing Azure to turn with weapon in hand but then a powerful blast tore through the creature's skull a after effect of all the damage it took from Lloyd's attacks. This final one was from Lloyd himself, although he was dented into a table at that point. With his axe switched to the other mode he took the shot wanting revenge.

Though drained with energy he couldn't move with getting repeatedly getting throw through tables.

Nigel stood up from the dead creature and before he could make some impressive one liner Azure was hit on from the left. The energy shocked Azure into unconsciousness.

Duane looked on impressed with himself.

"Now that is quite enough showing off"

_**==The First Boss==**_  
>Nigel did not even want to give him any more time to mouth off as he charged forward. Duane was ready as he played a few notes on his weapon and from that strand energy letting it lash out in front of him. Nigel tried to block it but the one hit threw him into a wall.<p>

Nigel grunted from the pain in his stomach but decided that was not enough to keep him there and dashed forward using the small jest in his gauntlets to push him forward faster than Duane could react letting Nigel get in with strong punches. He used strong and fast combos to knock Duane from side to side until he had enough and struck the blows with his weapon causing small bits of electricity to harm his fists and concentration.

This lead to Duane getting an opening and allowing him to boot Nigel right in the chest knocking him back and allowing him the time to get the next attack ready to go. Nigel did let this boot knock him to the ground and then went for a powerful attack that he dubbed.

"Ebony Tornado Overdrive!" Duane tried to block it with his flute but the wind of the punch twisted into his guard like a drill and eventually the pressure broke way letting the fist connect and drive Duane into a wall.

As he hit the wall Nigel wanted to celebrate his victory but something was wrong. As though the fates answered his questions something dropped from the top of Duane's head, it seemed to be a band over his head and from that something smoothed down popped out. To Nigel's strange stare it seemed to be some sort of goat ears.

Trojan quickly felt the top of his head and realized that the secret had been revealed.

"You can't know, no one is supposed to know!" He slammed his feet into the ground and yelled a roar to the heavens as his body pulsed with energy. In a sudden burst of speed that almost caught Nigel off guard Duane let out a sudden barrage of fists and Nigel in turn decided to return the favor punching each fist out at the same speed as Duane.

This went on for a few moments until Duane made for a uppercut and inertia threatened to push Nigel off of his feet. Deciding to stand proud then standing firm returning back to the barrage and delivering his own left hook, Like Nigel it threatened to knock him off his feet but Duane decided to shrug it off and attack again.

This Barrage continued and Nigel knew that neither were gaining any sort of upper hand, Nigel knew he needed something to break this stalemate. Then out of nowhere a robotic leg was thrown over Nigel's head hitting Duane allowing him to deliver an uppercut throwing him high in the air then Nigel decided that here and now he needed to put him away.

"Ebony Typhoon Overdrive!" Then with Dust filled air surrounding his powerful fist he unleashed a very fast and very strong barrage of punches until with one powerful right he sent Duane back into the wall knocking him out.

_**==Going to start the after Party==**_  
>The Police quickly drove around the block as Team NILA walked out, Nigel was giving a shoulder for Irving to lean on due to a missing leg, Azure walked out with him seemingly like he would pass out again and Lloyd walked out clutching his stomach.<p>

As they walked out they were surrounded by medical personal trying to help. Nigel merely told the police where to find Duane. But Lloyd saw one of the distant cars and realized who was stepping out. Why would he be here?

"Father?"


	6. The Words Will Make You Out N' Out

_**==A Chance to Unwind==**_  
>Nigel didn't like the fact that Lloyd and Azure were skipping out on such a good time; they had a party, a celebration, and some medals. Even now it was a time to party at one of the best (and few) lake spots in the area, people from all around the city enjoying all sorts of festivities.<p>

"Now this is something I can get behind!" Irving claimed as he ran right into the water swimming to his heart's content. Nigel watched him have fun deciding to simply enjoy the sun sitting on the beach next to the food cart.

The last few weeks have been something of a wild ride for Nigel, the fights were bothersome but he knew that if it helped people he would do it again anytime.

"Hey you guys did great last night" Nigel turned his head as Alice sat next to him.

"Aren't you worried about your buddies seeing you with us?" She chuckled as the guy running the stand gave Nigel the grub he ordered.

"Mary and ! are already on our way out, I don't think it'll matter if you guys do what you are here to do" Nigel couldn't argue with that as he took a bit of his ordered sandwich.

"Could be better if your friend follows his part also" Nigel didn't know what was up with that as Lloyd never really let him know how that was turning out.

"HA, knowing him, he will fight hell itself to get a deal settled" Nigel watched as Irving rose out of the waters with a woman on his shoulders before diving back in, Nigel knew that Irving would probably be having too much fun but Irving needed something on his mind more than fighting.

"So, why go through all the effort in the first place?" It was Nigel's turn to chuckle, would be easy to say cause he wanted to be a hero, no he decided to just say the truth.

"Because Lloyd's Father thought that this was a problem the city wasn't covering and having it be Huntsmen Business means he could clear house, why we did it? Because it would help a good amount of people and Irving wanted to bust some heads for awhile" For Nigel it was a tad long winded but he felt she needed the clear cut answer.

She merely shrugged her shoulders; Nigel stood from his spot and followed behind Alice, food in hand.

"Well then what are you two going to do after all this?" Alice walked off the beach to the sidewalk.

"Whatever Mary and I want to do" The answer was enough for Nigel and was going to simply turn back and let her leave when as he turned around he heard her yell.

Nigel turned quickly and instantly gave chance at the person with a knocked out Alice over the person's shoulder. This person moved quickly with Nigel trailing behind him but whoever this person was he was prepared as with something in hand the person punched down on something and suddenly a car moved through the street as Nigel was about to cross.

He realized that a woman was about to cross oblivious to what was going on around her. Nigel for the moment forgot his chase and quickly ran towards the woman pulling her quickly out of harm's way and avoiding the vehicle by a few mere inches.

He let her go then turned to look if he could rediscover the kidnapper but he disappeared in the many alley ways of the city.

"Are you okay lady?" The woman he rescued gave a shocked stare but quickly nodded.

Nigel being unhappy would be an understatement, more trouble that was all he needed.

_**==A Chance to Discover==**_  
>"Gilead"<p>

Azure stared at the screen as he went over some of the data that they got from Mary. Lloyd told him there was something that would mean something to him.

There were so many things that he needed to know, he never knew where he was from or who he truly was. He knew that his former home was a crater that is still uninhabited by any life. He knew that he crawled away from such a place with a large bit of shrapnel that took out an eye.

That was all he knew, attempting to learn about what the crater was stonewalled by all sorts of information being unavailable or flat out denied.

Here, now, there before his scroll was data on the city's name, Gilead and all of it was under the payroll and protection of some company ELVID Int.

Azure discovered that this town but nothing more, but he knew he was on the right direction after this mission he will confront ELVID but for now he had to help Avalon then he discover who he was.

"But when the day comes I want you to tell who the hell I am" When he would meet the head of ELVID Azure was sure of this.

_**==A Chance for Revenge==**_  
>Irving wanted to understand what they were going to do know. They knew first and foremost that contacting Mary but Lloyd was the only one that knew to contact and he was gone all day, some sort of family errand.<p>

Irving was going to search the town and brew up some trouble to get Ladon's attention and finally end this.

As he entered the first bar attempting to start up so trouble someone grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back out.

He turned ready for a fight only to find a long brown haired mook raise her hands in surrender.

"Hold on pal, I work under Mary and I found out what Ladon has done to the person she is sweet on, she has informed me to give you something"

She reached out with a folded piece of paper, Irving then opened realizing that it was a map of some sort of theater.

"The Palais Garnier, It's run by Erik Zilar, get him, make the bastard pay and you cut off financial support for Ladon" Irving was going to start asking more questions but the woman that helped was gone. Mary gave them a straight shot to really hurt Ladon and Irving was already ready to take the shot.

_**==A Chance for Danger==**_  
>For Lloyd everything was going fantastic, though he hadn't heard from his friends all day he was able to close a large deal with ELVID.<p>

ELVID was a large pharmaceutical company and working with them would mean that Bad Wolf would get some good publicity for once.

His Father had been getting rumors of working with some terrorist group but now they could finally get some good news. He also got his father to make sure that he could help his recent allies.

He then picked up his scroll to call up Mary and let them now they had a way out. As he was about to speak Mary was first to talk.

"Lupino I need you and your team to go where I told Irving, I need you guys to help me right now"

The scroll disconnected and Lloyd knew that he had to move quickly, losing this ally meant that trailing after Ladon would go nowhere and he did not fail missions.

Unknown to him in Zilar's theater Mary threw her scroll the ground.

"Don't worry Shani, just make sure to stop them here and now and we will let you and your girl go Understand?"

He didn't wait long as Erik fixed his hat and walked out of the room. They had her, the person most important to Mary and if she did not help her former friends they would most likely kill her. She would dance to Erik's tune for now but once she found an escape she would make them pay.

Once Team NILA arrived she knew what she had to do.


	7. Guaranteed to Blow your Mind Anytime

_**==Guess what time it is==**_  
>They stood before The Palais Garnier with their weapons ready, Nigel assumed Erik would attempt to do what Duane did and have guys pouring out the wood works but for some reason besides some cars driving by it was quiet.<p>

"Guys I think you should think of a plan to-"Lloyd didn't know how anxious Nigel was to getting this party started so before Lloyd even finish the sentence Nigel made loud his intentions.

"COMBAT TIME!" He yelled as he punched the double doors as hard as he could. The door flew off the hinges as Azure widened his eye in surprise.

The door clamored down the halls stopping to an empty inner entrance. A large screen was on the wall on the other side of the room.

As Team NILA made their way inside the large TV screen suddenly came alive. The face glowing on the screen tried to obscure his face with a fedora covering over the eyes, though a faint hint of a half mask appeared underneath the hat.

"It seems that luck is a lady tonight, I was going to cook up this elaborate way to get you to come here but it seems Mary understood the situation more than I thought" The faintest hint of a smile appeared on his face.

"Come closer, I want to see the look of surprise of your coming death when you enter through these next doors" The team did not heed his words in anyway shape or form. With grim faces they walked inside ready to fight Erik and any surprises in store.

"Good luck, you'll need it!" The last words of that particular screen as Azure fired at the screen shattering it to shut the man up, at least for now.

_**== Some are gentlemen, none are scholars==**_  
>As they walked through the doors they realized that this place was first and foremost a gentlemen's club. The sleazy lights and added attractions on the stage and walls indicated so.<p>

Lloyd wanted to comment but then another TV came to life.

"Oh boy, it seems you guys don't like my little message, well it doesn't matter, I suppose since you guys got Duane arrested you have meddled too deeply into The Big Man's plans and we cannot have that luckily for me…"

As he took a pause the doors on all sides started to fill up with a large number of criminals all wielding an assortment of weapons large and small.

"My pals here will make sure to escort you from the premises and boot you straight to hell where you belong!" The men advanced after another shot from Azure destroying another TV.

Irving made a quick spin letting his weapon appear from his leg and randomly firing hitting several thugs and almost hitting his team.

Though they knew now that this was not a time for complaints as Azure took the whip and used it to break out an attack making a long streak in front of him blocking off some thugs and attacking those that stood there allowing them an escape route if it was time to run away from the situation.

Nigel then took out his gauntlets and used them to punch away a few that tried to gang up on him. A few jabs and elbows took the small few that charged down. Lloyd followed that up with a grab on the pole swing him into another group allowing him to take them by surprise and knocking them away with a combination of fist and axe.

"Lloyd I need you here now!" Lloyd turned to see Mary running through the fray to another door across the room.

He knew that Mary told him that she would find a way here and fight with them but for her to make a move that quickly seemed unwise.

He turned to the rest of team, Nigel was knocking them down while grabbing a few more and throwing them into others, Irving fired more rounds and laugh as he punched those that got close with a metal fist, Azure focused on being support taking a few back shots with his trusty shotgun.

Lloyd realized that they would have this fight in no time and decided to meet up with Mary and hopefully get some answers for what the battle strategy was. He appreciated the "Hit them until they stopped moving "Super Plan that Irving came up with but he needed something more concrete if they were to take on the last of Ladon.

He followed swiftly behind hoping to catch up with her.

_**==Running blindly but it's okay==**_  
>As he entered the room, he instantly realized a few things, first was the fact that this room seemed like it was half the club from before but now also was mixing in with some old form of theater, the other thing was that the door he entered had now slammed close with a steel sheet falling down to block it off more.<p>

"Mary, what's going on?"

The silence was deadlier than anything else in the building but then Mary appeared before him her weapon raised ready to fight. Lloyd knew that silence was no longer the deadliest thing in the room.

"I'm sorry but this is for Alice" Then with a quick lift of her axe the top part opened revealing a barrel and fired a quick round.

Lloyd spun out of the way allowing for Mary to try and gain a quick close up slash from her weapon. Lloyd blocked it with his own allowing them to block each other attacks slash to slash gaining almost no ground.

That was until Lloyd made a quick turn using the handle of the axe to knock up the blade and turn in for a tackle picking her up and knocking her to the ground. Though it dazed her for a second she turned the attack to her advantage as she moved on to her back and wrapped her legs around his neck turning it into a hurricrana.

Lloyd was going to get out of this as he realized that his axe was dropped close he grabbed it then swung making Mary back off.

"What do think Erik is going to do? You think he will just let you and her walk away?!"

Mary scowled as she picked up her weapon and charged.

"I would rather take that chance then let you guys make it how it's going to be!" She swung more making it fire as the blade went down.

A few round hit Lloyd in the chest and legs but he persevered and dodged the swing of the blade. He then switched the weapon out to its gun mode but before he could pull the trigger she knocked it out of his hand holding the blade close to his neck.

"I have to save her, do you understand?" There was a look of desperation on her face that Lloyd had seen many times before with many people. She didn't see his axe hit into the wall nor the glowing green light on the handle.

He nodded before saying one thing.

"I slightly pressed the trigger and it has an auto fire if I don't hold the gun, do you understand?" The minute the sentence ended the gun fired on its own removing itself from the wall towards the spot it was knocked away from.

Mary turned and that split second was what Lloyd needed as he decked her in the face and sweep the leg knocking her on her back. Lloyd grabbed the axe mid air turned it around and as hard as he could used it like a club to knock her out.

_**==Taking the fight to The Phantom==**_  
>Lloyd looked around noticing the small red button on the wall next to the steel shutter, he walked over to press it thinking of what his next move should be. The Steel shutter opened and the door unlocked.<p>

As the rest of NILA poured in Lloyd looked on at the unconscious Mary. He knew that what she did was a serious risk but she still did it for the person she cared about.

Lloyd was going to rescue Alice and take extra joy in taking down Erik. As he turned to the other way out he knew what he had to do

After all he had a deal to finish and he would not let this one slip through his fingers.


	8. Clowns, the left of me, Jokers the Right

_**==A few moments of reprieve==**_  
>They walked through the hallways and it seemed that the deeper that they got into back area of the theater the more of the new age architecture seemed to fade into an old style gothic cathedral. As they walked past the many doors and other halls they often waited for more thugs to appear and try to attack but it was something that never happened.<p>

As they entered through the door at the end they looked around realizing that what they were looking at was a library of sorts. The books lined up on the wall were far from happy tales of the old age. Each book contains titles that were linked to the occult, tales of pacts made and monsters summoned. Erik seemed less and less like a happy camper as they looked through the room, Erik seemed to be willing to lay his name on the dotted line, Unlimited power just need to gave away your soul.

The Room had a sickly sweet smell that made Nigel want to gag; he doubted that his team felt any differently from him in this regard. He decided that with Alice's life on the line Nigel would have to ask something that would make him do an activity he loathed, he would have to come up with a plan.

"Alright, Lloyd what's The Game Plan?" Irving and Azure looked around the room as Lloyd put his hand to his chin already deep in thought.

For a few moments Lloyd went over the pros and cons of what moves each member would have to make.

"Okay this is what we are going to do: knowing the blueprints of this place up ahead is where the old theatre used to stand, Erik made the extension so he and his men could do some shady type of parties without the public realizing it, Nigel and Irving should make sure to keep Erik's eyes on you, me and Azure will try and get Alice out from backstage as that is the last room in that area" In other circumstances Nigel would have argued this plan but he knew that it would be better to go along with it and save a life.

They continued through the area noticing a staircase that would take them to the old theatre. Nigel and Irving move ahead to start Lloyd's plan, Lloyd's knowledge of the place was good, the old stage held a thick curtain over it, the seats long since removed. Nigel and Irving moved to the center of the room when a steel gate closed off the entrance way cutting them off from Lloyd and Azure.

They turned running back, looking around it hoping to find some way to open it.

"The back way is still open, we'll try to find another way around, just try to keep Zilar busy!" They moved back as Nigel and Irving walked further into the theatre keeping an eye out for anything.

"Well, well, well, it seems that you bastards decided to take this battle to my house" Erik's voiced echoed through the building.

"If it's that much of a problem then come over here and stop it yourself" There was laughter as a few men moved from within the curtain.

"You know I had this whole speech about you harming Duane but ya know what I've grown tired of you, Just Die!"

Nigel and Irving were already fired up their weapons as a group of thugs made their way down to the enemy.

_**==Pulling Her out of The Rabbit Hole==**_  
>They had to back track, the only other way was blocked off. Lloyd decided to try and find Alice in this place.<p>

They turned to the hallway only now it was blocked off. Two large beasts were storming the hall, they were like the monstrous men from Duane's club. They had barely missed Lloyd and Azure as they walked through the large halls.

"Crap! This hall is too narrow to maneuver around, the inner works is a maze we can sneak around them" Lloyd whispered this and Azure simply gave a nod as they continued quietly through the hall.

The angle of these corners would loop back into itself but there were many ways to sneak past the large guards. Lloyd knew that back stage would be the last place he would have stored Alice. Thus he decided that it would be one of the many rooms in the many hallways of this place.

As they moved quietly Lloyd heard a couple of guys speaking, Lloyd put his ear to the door as he listened to the sound. He knew the large creatures would eventually come back around so he slowly made his way in.

A small staircase unveiled a tied up Alice with two guards facing away from them enraptured in their own conversation.

"I swear one of these days we should just try and find out what is going on with The Big Man" The other turned to him shrugging.

"I know what you mean, a group of boys show up then Mary tries to walk away and he just gets angier, I feel like the more he tries to get rid of the mess the failure count just keeps rising" The other one look anxious.

"I wouldn't joke about that, The Big Man got something planned, something about shaking the Pillars of Heaven with it, something poetic like that" Before he could say more a chain whip wrapped around his throat, the other thug looked to see what was happening but then was hit with the blunt side of an axe.

As the knocked out criminals hit the floor the sound was enough to wake up Alice. She had looked better, her tried eyes started to shown bits of fear but then were over washed with relief as Lloyd and Azure got her out of the chair carrying her to help her get out of the room.

Then as they got the hallway, then a large creature flew to the nearest wall causing Azure's Eye to rise.

"Alice, where is she!" Mary had made herself know; though Mary couldn't see it Alice had a grand smile on her weary face.

_**==Closing The Curtain on The Phantom==**_  
>Thugs were all over the floor beaten; Nigel was burning through his anger and was deeply breathing.<p>

Irving felt like this should not have been as easy as it felt and was waiting for the catch. The Curtain opened with a grinning Erik, a large mace like weapon in hand.

This was the Lupino Palace of Wisdom of catches. His veins were noticeable as dark lines covered what was not blocked by a mask. Whatever the big creatures they fought last time were on to make them like that was, it seemed that Erik was on it too.

Zilar was pumped up and ready to go ten rounds with a mutant alligator.

"We dedicated our entire lives to protecting this town, AND THIS IS WHAT THEY DO! No matter, I will just flay you alive and post your corpses all over Avalon!" A large laughter echoed throughout the room as Erik leaped from his spot with his mace over his head.

Irving realized that he was Erik's target, he was about to launched a shot but then with a flick of his handle a shot from the top of Erik's Mace and brought down his swing faster hitting the weapon breaking the bullet and the leg in half.

Erik quickly moved his weapon to take another swing at his chest. Irving felt the crack in his ribs as he collided with the wall.

Nigel was already making another raged filled dash. He dodged several swing and after dodging the last one he unveiled a flurry of punches. Many would simple be knocked away by the force.

Erik welcomed each blow with practiced bravado and then gave a large head but to Nigel. The hit was enough to stagger and Erik tried his best for another wild swing. Nigel quickly shook the dizziness and swung with all his strength. The force knocked them both back and for a moment it was down to the moment of who would get to hit back.

It would come down to the two things that Nigel knew well as the only real things that decided a fight. Skill and strength was what usually let you get to this moment but when it comes down it all that would help this next move would be chaos and luck.

Anyone that tried telling Nigel different was a fool. Now he needed to see who Lady Luck really wanted to help.

"Ebony Typhoon Overdrive!" They both moved fast blocking blow for blow, each one dodging and striking attempted to gain a strong standing over the other. No one was going anywhere but Nigel could feel it, using any sort of Overdrive would give him an edge as the gauntlets he designed would make dust go through many small turbines in his gloves create a wind powered advantage.

The down side is that putting something that would create strong tornado on your arms made a huge amount of pressure on the arms.

As he punched away faster and faster, the pressure could put enough pressure to break bones and he was feeling it.

Something had to give, and then out of nowhere a broken robotic leg hit Erik from behind. The small window of opportunity as Erik was suddenly hit by strong and fast by Nigel enough that when it ended he was throw back so far he was knocked back to the stage.

_**==The Next Act==**_  
>As Nigel and Irving made their way back, both putting their weight on the other so that they both didn't fall, it almost seemed like a running gag at this point, then a door suddenly opened from behind the stage and they both looked dumbstruck hoping that they could get a little reprieve from the fighting.<p>

That small fear turned into a sigh of relief as they turned to see Lloyd, Azure, Mary and Alice walk through.

"So everything went swimmingly I'm going to assume" Nigel merely smirked at Lloyd's smartass comment.

"Maybe if you guys moved your ass we could have" Irving yelled at Azure realizing he was missing his leg. Mary looked at the sleeping Erik and if it weren't the deal then she would have removed his head from his neck.

But for now she was happy that at least that left one.

Unknown to them all The Big Man was fighting his own battles.

"We have no other choice, this was supposed to be last resort" Jason didn't want to use this weapon not yet.

"You may have no choice but this is coming down from The Superior, if they get to you before it can be set then that would allow a large amount of leverage form the four other kingdoms and we cannot allow this, Activate The Spartoi or we will have to destroy everything, We Do Not Allow Failure, Contact me when it is done" The Image of Mr. Sage faded as Jason bore no emotion to the news.

He knew what must be done, though grim he knew the Brightside, this city would forever be protected by Jason whether they wanted it or not. For now they would most likely know where he was and to buy the time he needed he would have to stir up a hornets' nest of chaos. If he was good at anything it was that.


	9. If You want Blood You got it

_**==Plan for now==**_  
>Irving suffered bruised ribs and Nigel found out that having to step up with the punches left small cracks in his arm bones. If he attempted to try it again his arms would break in the worst ways.<p>

So with that they should be in a hospital and normally they would until they realized as the team stepped out the doors it was almost chaos. The many mooks of Ladon started attack, raising flames ransacking the town.

Nigel looked on carrying Irving on his shoulder. Their apartment was not far from here, he decided his next course of action.

"Lloyd, I need to patch myself up and Irving needs a new leg, we got to make a run back!" Lloyd gritted his teeth, he couldn't let them just harm the city his father and Arthur worked hard to rebuild. He wanted to just storm the area and try to make them pay.

He started to realize the words of his teammate and he knew that he needed to help his friend first and foremost.

"Alright boys looks like you're in a tight spot luckily I'm here" They turned to see Mary standing next to a car, Alice the one inside waving to them.

"Get in, I'll take you to where you need to go!" Nigel and Irving did not argue as Nigel put Irving in the back seat him quickly getting in the passenger's seat. Lloyd and Azure turned to Mary as she pulled out her weapon.

"So where is the guy running The Show?" Azure asked, Mary pointed to the large mansion overlooking the edge of the city.

"The mayor Son runs Ladon, we stop Jason here we can stop their plans but it looks like we have to go through some annoying punks" She pointed to the street, some of Ladon noticed the targets that Jason had pointed out to them and during their rampages they were to kill these six people.

The three of those targets were not to let that be an easy job as Lloyd, Azure, and Mary prepared themselves for a fight.

_**== Rest for the moment ==**_  
>Nigel kicked the door open, Alice wanted to simply unlock it but with Irving's crack ribs waiting was not an option.<p>

They both carried Irving to his bed and Nigel quickly went under it to grab Irving's second prosthetic leg. Alice looked on as Nigel opened a case, The ELVID Symbol written on it as he pulled out Irving's backup leg and handed it to him as he fiddled with it Nigel turned to Alice with questions on the mind.

"We're taking the fight to Jason, knowing a guy like him; they don't set up all this chaos unless he is playing up for something big"

Alice thought over what Mary had told her before getting them here.

"Mary used to be one of the higher members in Jason's inner circle, apparently to protect the town they used something called The Eight Rings of Usure but he would never giver her any full details" That was some information and for now that would have to do.

There was a sudden grunt from Irving as he injected something into himself, he grabbed the leg and green light started to glow from the small insertions of where electronics met flesh. A painful growl resonated from Irving, the nerves would have to intertwine with the various wires of the leg and there was always a shocked filled jolt of pain.

Even with the system in place and EILVID's petitioned Elixir he would need to make sure that the leg followed so with that he stood the others stared hoping for success and he grinned with his usual amount of aware unsettling nature.

"That's right Irving is back to play so let's frigging go!" Nigel grinned and shook his head. He went to his closet and grabbed as many small slips of Dust for his Gauntlets.

"Irving's got the right Idea, I know a doomsday weapon when I hear one, we need to put the pressure on before he gets a chance to use it" They both started walking towards the door with Alice trailing behind.

"What gave you the idea that we weren't going to do that?" Alice claimed as they walked back through the apartment. That earned a laugh from both Irving and Nigel, despite the Sass Alice already felt like this was going to be a long night but if she and Mary were going to have happily ever after, then Jason would have to be eliminated.

_**==Find the Fight==**_  
>The city was alive and wailing with sirens, the city started to fill with the various criminals making Lloyd wondered how corrupt Avalon truly was, though maybe Annwn was alright.<p>

They already went up the road leading up the cliff straight to The Mayor's House. This was paved with defeated mooks. As they reached the torn down gates there stood many criminals making a wall between them and the mansion.

"This is his town, you are trying to break into his home, The Big Man gives you one warning Mary, leave, leave and let die, if not we are going to have to take your groupies out, and then me and the boys would love to just straight take isn't that right boys?" They laughed and he started to laugh with him.

That was until a shot fired through the air colliding with the man thug and knocking him down. They all turned to Mary with her weapon ready.

"I think you bastards forgot who I am, so I think it's time for you to relearn!" She charged with Lloyd and Azure trailing behind. Some ran in fear but the few that stood behind charged right back. This was met with a strong punch from Mary as the first one got close.

Lloyd joined in grappling with one of the mooks as he grabbed him by his arms and swung him towards another of the thugs. Azure had his own problems to deal with and that was several mooks moving to the side of his missing eye.

They moved forward one making for a blunt strike while the other went for a sweep. With one hit of the whip he wrapped it around the blunt weapon and with another swing knocked down the other mook.

The defenseless one took a blast from Azure's Shotgun and was knocked down.

The fight went on; Mary clashed her axe with a mook that had taken a liking to the use of a single sword. She counted him as an idiot as she quickly let go of her weapon making the mook fall forward and take a devastating blow to the stomach.

Lloyd was then ducking under a powerful swing of a pipe but then he grabbed his axe and used the blast to from its weapon mode to hit the man in the chest before swing the blunt side squarely on the back of his head.

Azure started to dodge gun fire like rain drops, a full automatic, it seemed that one of them got wise. He moved quickly noticing that this guy was shooting where he was at and not where he was going to be. He took advantage as he made a fake dodge making the man fire in the wrong direction as he moved the other way. He drew in close letting his hip collided with the man's chin as he swung it upwards.

As both men watched their defeated foes hit the ground far back. They moved forward knowing that the enemy had been taken care of.

Then as they started to get close the door three fast creatures moved down in front of them. These creatures gray as they were, Lloyd knew that these creatures were in fact mechanical; they stood tall with swords in their hand. Mary heard rumors of what these things were and if the rumors were true then Jason allied himself with something far more dangerous than even Ladon.

They looked closely to realize that they spoke only one thing.

"_**We will give the ultimate freedom; We will free you from your earthly bonds**_"

Funny as hell, Lloyd was hoping that these machines didn't do that it was the worst thing he could possibly think of.

_**==Be Ready for The End==**_  
>Jason watched the fighters below with arms crossed, as they started their battles with The Ifrits they failed to notice him standing on the roof of his father's home. The rings already were sent out and now in place. He would wait for the power supply to reach its maximum potential.<p>

Then he would save his town. He walked back and marveled at the powerful controlling ring of Usure, he would use it to unleash hell on earth. He pulled from the machine The Golden Fleece, gauntlets and greaves already in place alongside his shield. He knew that they were coming and he would have to be ready for them to draw enough time.

He already knew what was to come and in order for it to succeed all of his enemies must fail.


	10. There's A Truth That's Hard As Steel

_**==Been down too long in The Midnight Sea==**_  
>The Ifrits held out their swords, Mary's eyes widened as she started to realize that the machines before them were from. She started to understand that Jason had done some flunky deals with dangerous men before but now with something as dangerous as the group these machines they came from.<p>

The machines charge as they spout some more nonsense but Azure was no longer listening as he tried to use several swipes of his chain whip to attempt to cut trough them. No matter the attack it seemed to bounce of the machine's steel and although it made no affect that did not stop its annoyance as it grabbed the whip mid swing pulling on it taking Azure with it.

Though it initially caught him off guard he quickly recovered firing his shotgun multiple times as he moved in closer. The shots were enough to make the machine let go of his whip as Azure flipped over it still firing. Even then as he landed The Ifrit merely turned to him somewhat charred but overall undamaged. Azure had to wonder what it would take to destroy this creature.

Lloyd was not faring any better, the machine was slightly blackened by the many rounds of dust fired upon it but that did not leave any real impact as it charged forward. The sword of The Ifrit was not as powerful as he was able to block and parry it more often than not, though that merely meant that neither was gaining ground.

That was until it caught the blade in between the empty space of the axe almost taking Lloyd's trigger finger. He was quick to press the delayed fire and as it taken the idea of being fancy twirling his axe between the blade. This proved unwise as the weapon mode fired knocking the axe out from the blade with it flying out of the machine's hand.

With quick thinking Lloyd grabbed the blade taking it and slicing at the arm of the robot. The sword sliced through cleanly. Lloyd though somewhat shocked decided to press the advantage and slice the head off of the robot.

He looked over at Mary fighting her own problem and decided to quickly help, he throw the blade clear across and it landed deep in the skull of the machine instantly destroying it.

"You damn idiot you could've killed me!" Lloyd just rolled his eyes as all three worked together to destroy the last machine Azure wrapping the whip around the arm, Lloyd then kicked it out of its hands as Mary caught it and sliced through its chest.

"_**Soon, You will know Freedom, Everyone will know**_" The last words of The Machine as it suddenly shutdown.

The Rumble of a vehicle made it known as all three turned around. Alice, Nigel and Irving quickly moved out as Nigel gave them a grin.

"So what did I miss?" Before Azure could open his mouth to answer the front doors of the mansion opened. Realizing that there was no longer time to talk, they quickly moved inside as the door slammed closed behind them. What they would have noticed if they stayed outside was the golden rings in the sky powering up ready for the next command.

_**==The Star of The Masquerade ==**_  
>As they entered inside they were greeted by the sight of a row of machines all with guns at the ready. The single long stair case led to a high balcony and all sides with machines willing to kill on command. The heroes stood ready even if surrounded.<p>

Then from the middle grand doors opened revealing even more seemingly leading to the roof, the row of machines there moving to the side, Stepping down from this longer hallway was Jason confident in the situation looking down at his enemies.

Mary realized that he had done something to himself; she would have claimed that he changed into armor but it seemed too close to the skin to really seem that way. The arms and legs held golden greaves and gauntlets with glowing machinery on the inside. The same with his chest as it held armor with a glowing symbol.

"Welcome all of you to my humble abode" He sound absolutely bored of the situation waiting for them to do something so that he could relieve this boredom.

"Before we can really get down to it, I need you to come with me" He pointed to Nigel as his allies looked onto the machines aimed at them.

"And what if I don't feel like going on a little walk!?" Jason merely shrugged as the Ifrits pointed their weapons at them.

"Then every one of you will die and without a fighting chance" Jason turned his back to him walking away as if leaving the choice to Nigel.

After taking a deep breath Nigel walked forward not before nodding to Irving as Irving acknowledged the plan. Nigel started the trek into what seemed to be the final battle, Alice told them about Ladon owning this type of machines on the way here and Irving already had something prepared.

And why wouldn't have some, sometimes a little red phosphorus could go a long way.

_**== Between the Velvet Lies==**_  
>Nigel took to the stairs very slowly in hopes that this would not be a trap, as he walked up Jason's voice echoed loudly through the stairway.<p>

"Have you ever heard of The Vaciar?" Nigel read something about them awhile ago, to him they were simply stories, though every now and again people kept claimed that there was some sort of relic that they found every now and again.

"Stories and myths, not going to stop me from breaking your teeth in" He was almost close to the top when he heard Jason's laughter.

"Twelve Guardians sent from Ouranos to protect humanity, they helped create many things for this world, forged to fight enemies when they couldn't be with us, one such item is The Twelve Rings of Usure"

Nigel reached to the top and realized that he was standing on the roof top, in the middle was a large golden machine wired everywhere. Then suddenly a large column of light went off covering a large area a few miles from the Mansion.

He turned his head quickly moved to the side of the roof looking down at ash filled crater, he watched as the sky bore another beam of light destroying more of Avalon. He turned to the right noticing a large throne attached to the machine.

Jason sat on this throne slouching waiting for something.

"Please move, you are blocking a beautiful view" Nigel ran waiting to unveil the first hit but before he could land a punch Jason kicked him in the stomach knocking almost off the building.

He rammed his fist into the ground slowing him down.

"Do you know what The Ladon is, an ancient Dragon like creature that would protect the secrets of The Ancient Guardians, I have done the same for my Superior" Nigel readied himself as more blasts sounded off around the city.

"The Rings will spread, more and more that will spread out and destroy the would be rulers of the land" He sat up and held out his hand. Glowing golden energy blade powered through his hand, then a large opening appeared on his other arm and a large shield formed it with the image of a goat head.

"So why play the role of telling me your plan?" Nigel thought over what he needed to do in order fight this.

"The Superior believes that to oppose your will is a matter of strength, if you defeat me here I will give you away to destroy the machine, now show me if you are worthy to fight for the world" He charged and Nigel decided to oblige by doing the same, a punch collided with a shield as Jason stabbed his energy blade forward.

Nigel dodged to the right rolling behind Jason unveiling a flurry of blows. Jason dodged behind him, each blow nearly avoided as he quickly turned grabbing Nigel's fist and with a spinning kick knocked Nigel back into the machine.

Nigel fell to his knees and took a few breaths; he didn't ignore his surroundings as he quickly looked up to Jason stabbing downward.

Nigel rolled slightly to the left to avoid the attack and within Jason's recovery he grabbed onto Jason lifting him in the air and slamming him to the ground. Nigel knew not to let this sort of moment slip by and quickly moved up to repeatedly slam his fists onto Jason's head. For a bit he refused to let up until Jason snapped out of his surprise and quickly swung his blade.

Nigel moved out of the way but Jason also decided to press the advantage as well and tried several thrusts to the head, Nigel was quick but realized that he had a limited range. He decided to come up with a trick. He swing making Jason try to pull up his shield, Nigel hit the side of it making it force left into his other arm ripping it off.

He then smashed it into Jason's face and swung it to knock him off him. Jason rolled over quickly getting back to his face though slightly dazed. With a quick move Nigel flung the shield as hard as he could hope for a critical strike.

Jason quickly shrugged off his off footed state and grabbed it slamming into the ground. He grabbed something on the inside of the shield and as he slowly pulled it out it dawned on Nigel what it was.

Jason pulled out a handle and as he pulled up the shield formed into a large broad sword. He let it fill with his golden energy.

"You proven yourself strong, My Superior will enjoy this" Nigel was not in the mood for this.

"Yeah and when I get his pretentious ass down here I'm going to punch his teeth down his throat myself!" Nigel finished with a grin. Jason was not amused as he got his sword ready. A powerful dry wind started to move around him allowing him to float above the ground. Then some sort of armor covered his mouth and he wasted little time charging forward.

There was a large upper cut from his sword and Nigel barely dodged it as Jason stopped and turned around quickly with another powerful swing with barely any need for recovery. Nigel was on the defensive but knew that the town was still getting blasted away and he had to turn the tables and quickly.

He had to take a gamble and hope what he had planned next would have enough time to do something a little drastic. He dodge more and tried to take a few hits back but without the range there was not much he could do in his situation so with that in mind he found himself having to inject something into his gauntlets that was last resort.

His weapons were strong and he was normally proud of his impressive arm strength. He knew the limits of his strength though. Overuse of his Ebony Typhoon could very well create enough pressure to snap the bones in his arm in half. Thus he had one major item that could toughen his body enough to deal with it for a short time.

It was given one name ASH, it stood for something but he never knew what. What he did know was that it was the major thing he needed to deal with fighting stronger and better for a time. The down side was if he didn't add the antidote quickly enough it would kill him that is why he mostly decided to use to as a last resort.

Now was one of those times, The Gauntlets were already loaded with ASH and it started to pour into his blood stream. He had to make his move as it made him faster. He rolled over Jason's next swing and when he made a return slash Nigel made perfect timing and slammed down on the blade hard enough to shatter it.

Jason looked in surprise but it didn't last as Nigel's fist collided with his face with the strength to knock him back to his throne.

"You better hope that you got more tricks because it looks to me like you're going to have to spill your secrets if you want to live!" Nigel felt the powerful strength increasing poison in his blood start to wear him down. He couldn't play around anymore.

Jason got out of the throne ripping off the piece of armor around his mouth.

"The code is 8675309, now you have to defeat before I even let you reach to code key" Nigel merely grinned before slamming his gauntlets together.

"I'm more than happy to lay you out sparky" Jason let the wind circle around his mechanical fists before charging forward. They both collided with their powerful fists clashing, blow after blow piled on as both tried to gain some sort of ground in this fight.

Both fought fast and powerful but Nigel began to realize the slightly darken veins around his arm, he could feel that it was soon time for an antidote. Nigel couldn't let up as one slip up would mean death. Jason started to hit faster with Nigel simply blocking each attack. Jason couldn't understand it, Nigel was moving way faster then anticipated.

Nigel and Jason both backed up to wind up for a powerful punch. Both minds thought alike as both hit the face of the other at the same time. Then they backed away again both thinking of unleashing a powerful uppercut with the end result identical to the last attack both harming each other at the same time once again.

It quickly turned back into both blocking and trying to attack with a barrage of fists. Then both quickly stopped with Nigel and Jason putting all the wind power into one arm and like a drill the wind spiraled as both charged forward with that arm both colliding with their fists. The winds tore violently as one tried to overpower the other.

Then with a grit of his teeth Nigel used the power of ASH to cause more power to fluctuate in his arm the strength of it breaking through Jason's wind, his robotic arm, and then straight into his face knocking him into the machine then through it and off the building.

Nigel rushed towards the machine pressing one the random keyboard hoping the code would work. He looked around watch the lasers blast down more on the city. Another pulse, Nigel began to worry, another pulse, Nigel tried the shutdown again, the energy started to flare up and Nigel feared that it was too late.

Then the energy shot down only to fade before it could hit the ground. His smile couldn't have been wider, and that was due to the fact that he fell on his back.

_**==The Vision Never Dies==**_  
>The darkness started to catch up to him, the irony of that not lost on him. He reached his coat pocket pulling out the antidote need, realizing the taste of apple sauce of it as he let the darkness fade to black.<p>

He could hear them, his friends running to him. He couldn't wait to tell them what happened and how his fight turned out. But for now he would let sleep take him, then and only then could he have the energy to find out what was going on.

The biggest question was if Jason was The Big Man, then who was his superior?


	11. A Long, Long Way from Home

_**==The Finish In A Shade of Black==**_  
>Nigel open his eyes and the realized that he was no longer laying on the ground on some building, he was in a bed, further more he was in a hospital. He looked around and noticed the nurse looking slightly surprised, all Nigel did then was wave hi.<p>

She then did some quick checks before leaving the room. Nigel took the time to simply lay his head back and think of what happened before he ended up on a hospital bed. The way the fight went out was surprising sure but to hear about something else entirely controlling the fray then what he was fighting was slightly unnerving.

He looked up at his himself; his arms were bandaged all to hell and he knew that the way his body was outright exploding in pain it was not the only part of his body that needed bandaging.

That was interrupted by the door opening and Lloyd stepping through it.

"So what did I do to myself this time?" Lloyd stared at him with a cross between worried and angry,

"Nearly crushed the bones in your hands to dust, you broke some and for funsies they found traces of an unknown compound that as far as they can tell nearly killed you, I thought you said you would stop using it" Lloyd was still unhappy, Nigel was thinking of what to say before settling on the truth.

"I told you, I only use it for emergencies, that Oeric guy was fighting me in a way I never fought before" Lloyd just took a deep breath knowing where this sort of conversation would lead and move d on to another subject.

"When you beat him what happened? Nigel was not happy with how questioning Lupino was today.

"I punched him so hard he fell off the roof, maybe even off the cliff" Lloyd looked at him strangely. Before Nigel could ask what Lloyd already decided to answer.

"They couldn't find Jason's body" Nigel knew that however this may of happened was irrelevant, he had to find out who made that happen.

"Oeric mentioned something stranger; He claimed he had a Superior do you have any idea what that's about?" Lloyd looked deep in thought then some sort of realization dawned on his face.

"I think I may have some idea of where we can get some answers, I have to go talk to Azure" He started to walk out of the room. Nigel wanted to protest staying in the hospital but Lloyd beat him to it.

"Irving is coming to visit so let the doctors heal your crazy self up while I get another fun adventure started" That shut Nigel down who merely shrugged as Lloyd left. But then he started to realize something, what does Azure know about all of this?

_**==The Finish In A Shade of Green==**_  
>"Oh I Olivia, that whole deal was so pathetic!" Irving needed to let his sister know what was going. The Scroll image was damaged but the audio was fine.<p>

"Nuh uh Brother, I think we made enough out of it besides Boss Rosso says that is always something to look forward to" He had tried several times to get her to stop calling her team leader that but she never changed it.

"Well you need to let Mom and Dad know that I'm going on another mission soon" There was a brief pause before she spoke back up.

"Cool, Cool, though Mom ain't gonna be happy but I'm sure I can lighten the blow" He let out a slight chuckle.

"Just let Dad know I'm gonna go to a city Ruin and hope that ties him over" It was Olivia's turn to laugh.

"Well alright Irving, first I gotta talk my special Pretty Lady then let the family know what's up" he was going to ask how that was going but there was a large crash in the background from Olivia's end.

"Gotta go Brother, sounds like Boss Rosso has to stop Shirley from destroying a bar, okay love ya Buh Bye" The scroll disconnected as Lloyd stepped out of into the hall way.

"Nigel stays in, I got to talk with Azure" Irving grinned, he would be more happy to make sure Lloyd got his wish. Besides it would be funny to see Nigel try.

_**== The Finish In A Shade of Gray==**_  
>Lloyd Lupino watched as he looked to the long stretch of road that seemed to go on forever.<p>

"So what do you plan to do now?" Alice just smiled; it seemed that Lloyd was all questions today.

"I don't know but me and Mary can do whatever we want, that's what makes it special" Lloyd merely shrugged.

"Alright You got a point, Here something to keep it special" He handed a card.

"That holds 400,000 Len from my own personal bank, spend it wisely" Before she could also protest Lloyd was as always ready with a response.

"Look for me that's chump change and I won't miss it, I have a feeling that you guys will need it more than me" she took it as she walked to the car Mary watching both of them. Lloyd merely nodded his head to her as Alice started explaining his little gift. Today a deal was settled and he was okay with that, and that was due to the fact that he was going to have the ball rolling for something bigger.

Before getting any kind of response Lloyd drove back into town, he had to talk to Azure about why the ball needed to start rolling.

_**==The Finish In A Shade of Blue==**_  
>Azure discovered home, for many that would be the cause of celebration; it should have been especially for Azure after all it was the key to his identity. Yet somehow finding out about home depressed him, the town of Gilead was no more.<p>

The city had been reduced to ruins and Rubble after some sort of incident, this meant that any sort of record would have long since been ashes. He knew even going there would mean that there would be no real answer for him.

Then he discovered something strange, The incident was catastrophic but people would have moved on, the city eventually rebuilt. Even if the city was wiped out by Dust someone would have done something with it over time and yet no one ever did.

That was why now he was in the same car with Lloyd awaiting the hospital to release of Nigel.

"I don't really know what to expect from Home" Azure felt strange calling it home when he couldn't even remember any of it. Beside fire and white noise which hardly felt like what his home would be like.

"Whatever it's like Rey, at the very least we can learn about certain things" Lloyd knew about some of the rumors why no one ever went back to Gilead, ghosts, ghouls, Grimm and occasional Goblins were speculation why but he also heard something else.

Metal Men guarded the borders not allowing anyone to get too close. That struck him as interesting after their run in with machines not even a day before.

Irving and Nigel entered the car, though Irving first had to put something into the trunk.

"So road trip to a ghost town huh?" Irving asked as Nigel shook his head in annoyance.

"Well it ain't much but its home" Azure got snarky earning a chuckle from the others.

"Alright then, unless any of you bastards have anything more to add, let's get this gravy train rolling" Lloyd couldn't help but grin as Nigel got them to get ready for a long drive.

As they drove away to explore the unknown Azure almost felt as though something else needed to be done, that something was going to go wrong when they left. Azure just tossed it up to Paranoia and decided to just be happy that he was going home.

_**==The True Epilogue of Team NILA==**_  
>The Town of Annwn was slightly unnerved by the sudden attack on Avalon their sister city but as long as Camelot was alright then they had nothing to worry about. Then the large screens around the city start to go to static and something else decided to make an announcement.<p>

"This is Discordia Incorporated and I am Mr. Gaunt, The World seeks freedom and unlike many of the false leaders like Ironwood and Cinder We at Discordia will provide what we promise, We showed at Avalon what we have at our disposal" The people around started to panic as police tried to understand how such a group was doing all of this.

"Don't worry we won't pull the same tricks, This is Discordia Incorporated and we are spreading Remnant wide and I'm bringing my new toys with me!"


End file.
